dragonartrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Disciplines
Most domestic dragon breeds are not kept merely for display or privilege, but are used for show, sporting, and utility. They have a discipline—a purpose—even if it is simply to obey and look pretty. There are various disciplines in which a dragon may compete or work in. Most offer titles, honors, and certificates awarded for winning, placing, or completing certain requirements. In the DrARPG game, these are earned through group or individual hosted events or systems. Agility Sports A collection of sports which judge a dragon's ability to overcome various obstacles in a set course which takes into account form and proper execution, often timed for speed with a deduction upon improper execution. * Agility - A sport in which a dragon must execute a course consisting of various obstacles. The dragon is timed as in a race with deductions when an obstacle is not properly executed. May be combined with retrievals. * Carriage - Similar to agility, but with a dragon driving a carriage or cart through a course. * Freefall - A sport in which a dragons executes various obstacles in the manner of a controlled decent. * Jumping * Power Flying - A show of agility through an aerial course involving high flying, low flying, turns, and acrobatics. * Vertical - Similar to freefall, except that a dragon must execute a course upwards as well as the controlled fall. * Waterfall - Similar to freefall, except for aquatic dragons. Arena Sports * Rally - A sport which directly pits dragon against dragon in a show of strength and skill. This is not a blood sport, but one of strict discipline. Cross Country Sports A race of speed and endurance which involves overcoming obstacles in and of various terrain. * Cross Country - The standard cross country sport where a dragon covers the various terrain of the type they are suited to. * Storm - A perilous aerial challenge in which a dragon must maintain controlled flight within a storm, avoiding harm at all costs. * Tempest - An aerial challenge in which a dragon must fight and succeed against strong winds. * Trekking - This involves a race testing the speed, endurance, and skills of a dragon and handler to traverse various terrain and requires overcoming various obstacles in the field. * Water Cross * White Water - A challenging aquatic sport which involves navigating through the perilous rapids. Defensive Sports * Defense - A sport which tests a dragon's discipline and abilities regarding protection of a charge in a controlled environment. Disc Sports * Disc Shooting - A dragon uses their special ability to hit target discs from a distance. Draft Sports A sport where a dragon uses its physical strength to pull a weighted or otherwise resistant object or load. * Drafting - A dragon is hitched to a weighted load and is made to pull the load a certain distance to assess its strength and endurance. * Docking - An aquatic version of drafting where a dragon is thrown a line which they must take and pull a boat or ship in from open waters to harbor and successfully bring it to dock. * Undertow - An aquatic version of drafting where a dragon must pull an object against the current. Field Sports A sport which tests a dragon's ability to find and maintain a trail. * Retrieval * Tracking Hunting Sports A sport which has the objective of pursuing and often capturing prey or game beasts. * Hunt - A dragon is set on the search for game and must successfully find and capture or facilitate the capture of the objective. * Wrestling - Involves a game beast bring brought down and held down for a certain period of time. Racing Sports A sport testing the speed and/or endurance of a dragon within their element. * Air Race - A race for flying dragons. * Mounted Air Race - A race for flying dragons and their riders. * Land Race - A race for land dragons. * Mounted Land Race - A race for land dragons and their riders. * Water Race - A race for aquatic dragons. * Mounted Water Race - A race for aquatic dragons and their riders. Ring Sports A collection of sports which sit between being showy and being physical. * Choreography - A showy sport where a dragon and rider display the dragon's ability to perform a set of movements and tricks that are combined into an elaborate dance. Often accompanied by music. * Conformation - A show in which a dragon is judged based on appearance. * Dressage * Obedience - A show in which a dragon must perform certain commands at the handler's signal. * Performance - A showy performance where a dragon displays its abilities to appeal to the judges and the audience. It is a matter of aesthetic and appeal. Specialty Sports Split into two shows of different execution, but both of which are focused on assessing a dragon's innate and learned skills and abilities. * Battle Aptitude - Evaluates the effectiveness of a dragon's full skills set in battle. * Power Proficiency - Measures the power and effectiveness of a dragon's elemental, magical, or other shooting ability. Stock Sports A series of sports which focus on the skills required for a dragon to succeed in the driving and keeping of livestock. * Droving * Reining * Stock Guard * Wrangling Transport Sports and Licenses A series of sports and working titles which involve transporting a load and/or person(s) from point A to point B. * Public Service License ** Aero ** Carting ** Courier ** Ferry ** Freighting ** Public Service Certification ** Shipping ** Street Safe Certification * Sledding * Upriver Category:Disciplines